


Holy Holy

by lolachrome



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no other story.</p>
<p>[For the Dean/Cas shippers out there: It's a crazy ride, but (like Castiel), like it or not, we're in it for the long haul.]</p>
<p>Footage through SPN 8.04</p>
<p>Thank you to outlawradio and rhiannonhero for all your input <3</p>
<p>The beautiful overlays I used were made by <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XP2Lm1TC9o&feature=related">LovelyEpisodes</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Holy

DL 50MB file [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?e6327glp3hrrrx4)

And on Tumblr [here](http://lolachrome.tumblr.com/post/33907228493/holy-holy-holy-there-is-no-other-story-i-really)


End file.
